The Radonian Invasion
by aliibooboo625
Summary: My name is Nalarkia Ektherold Wyvertia III, Princess of the Planet Radon, and I am a refugee. In landing on the planet Earth after escaping the usurpation of my home kingdom by my brother and twin sister, I was captured by the teen team of the Justice League. For five years I was unconscious and kept in a cell, until impending doom awakened me once again. The Radonians were coming.
1. Chapter 1: The Landing

**I don't own Young Justice, but the planet Radon and characters associated with it are mine.**

**Chapter 1: A Crash Landing**

5 years ago, an unidentified flying object crashed into the earth after being shot down by international military bases, leaving a clearing in a forest, forming a crater. The pod creaked open and a young girl, probably around eleven years old, stepped out, struggling against the door that attempted to stay shut. Her purple hair faded to violet red as it reached down her back. Her snow white floor length sheath dress was covered in a gold and silver breastplate, armlets, and shoulder armor. She felt her forehead, slightly dizzy from the crash and realized that the ferroniere with the yellow gem was not sitting in its place on her forehead signifying her as royalty. She sighed, knowing that she could never get it back: she was a refugee, a runaway 11 year old princess possibly blamed for the sleeping stasis of her eldest brother and parents.

"Tamerate- Mother, Father- I will avenge you," she muttered under her breath. Her golden eyes narrowed when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Show yourself!" she yelled in her native tongue. Guessing the translation, a young teen with short black hair and a black mask stood at the edge of the crater. He wore a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside.

Nalarkia backed away slowly, until she felt someone's presence at her back. This one wore a yellow and red one piece suit that covered his face with red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. His spiky red hair was adorned by red goggles and nearly matched the red bolt on his chest.

Her breath hitched and she was sure whether to fly of fight. The red head put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump. He spoke in his native language to the other boy, but the girl was frightened and confused. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was firm. "She seems almost human," the Kid Flash said to Robin.

"You really shouldn't just touch her like that Kid. Looking at her ship, she seems to come from a pretty advanced species. We don't know what she's capable of," Robin responded sternly.

"Dude she's not even resisting! She must be scared out of her mind, " he turned her body towards him slightly," Aren't ya?"

Nalarkia had no idea what the boys planned, but she knew that she had to get away from the strangers. She placed her left hand on his and let the electricity flow from her fingertips. He was instantly repelled, falling into the dust. She flew from the crater heading into what was left of the forest. "Not again," she thought to herself, pushing her powers to make her go faster.

Robin threw a capturing device, tangling her arms in rope. Scared and frustrated, her golden eyes shone brightly. The boy floated off the ground and was thrusted hard, into an oak tree. She looked at her bonds and watched it unravel from her wrists. She flew deep into the forest to find a clearing in the forest, hoping to find privacy. She removed her armor, relieved to have the weight off her shoulders. A breeze blew across her naked shoulders, making her shiver, so she tapped the top right of the sweetheart neckline and watched as a wrap climbed its way around her right shoulder and down her waist. "Radonian technology at its finest," she muttered. She was eleven years old, abandoned by those she trusted, and now she was being hunted down on a foreign planet light years away from home. She sighed knowing her situation was pitiful.

Suddenly she heard voices coming through the forest. Then a sudden silence. Ambush. A red and yellow wave of light passed her. Feeling panic pump blood through her first heart, she tried to fly away. Then something shot past her head exploding in front of her and blowing smoke in her face. She coughed, gasping for the oxygen her lungs craved. In her last moments of consciousness, she realized the the red and yellow streak was forming a vortex, trapping the smoke in her lungs, smothering her until she knocked out falling from the sky. Kid Flash caught her in his arms, surprised by the smallness and lightness of the 11 year old girl. She seemed to curl into his arms, seeking the first real warmth she has ever had since she left her home planet.

"Let's take her back to HQ," Robin walked towards his comrade, carrying, with some effort, the armor, "There has to be some reason for her to Earth. Her ship is made of some highly sophisticated technology that hasn't been seen by any other planet. She doesn't even know Interlag or intended to be here, judging from her reactions to seeing us. If she knew what she was doing, she would have declared intent when she came within orbit. "

" But look at her Robin! She's just a kid, what could she— "

" She's an alien, Wally. My back is still aching from her throw. She has telekinesis," Robin rolled his shoulders, only to have them be dragged down by the armor's weight once again.

"And electricity. That shock she gave me changed the charge of me and the air around us. I was repelled into next week! But she's such a kid. And of course she must have been scared, she chose flight rather than fight!" Kid Flash argued.

"Let's go, so we can find out who this girl is."


	2. Chapter 2: Examination

In the Watchtower, Robin looked through all the intergalactic reports in the past year for any refugee or wanted fellons, finding no evidence of the girl they found. A new article suddenly piqued his interest. It was a report on the recent activities of an unknown planet in a specific sector— the planet Krypton's sector. Apparently a nearby planet named Radon, known for its state of the art and private technology and its peaceful people began to attack planets in its sector, sometimes destroying large cities to trap citizens in suburban and rural areas, away from the most technologically advanced areas.

Robin cursed under his breath. The girl didn't show any sign of consciousness. Maybe she was connected to this hostile planet. Was she running from them, or scouting for them? M'gann already attempted to tap into her mind, but even while unconscious, the girl's level of telepathic control prevented anyone from tampering with her mind. She was frozen in suspended animation, the nano bot in the liquid analyzing her physiological makeup. Large amounts of fresh air had to be pumped into her lungs through a mask because she apparently breathed in an array of gases without being harmed but was highly sensitive to solid particles in air, much like a human. Her clothing had a chemical makeup similar to cotton. She was very much human, her DNA was even similar, but there was a strain that mirrored Kryptonian DNA.

The nano bots found that her body acted like a cathode ray tube. Her body is the active cathode, releasing the electrons her second heart, the "nucleus", pumps through her body. The valence electrons travel towards her fingertips, changing the atoms in th air around her and whoever she touches from ions to natural atoms and back again, making like and different charges. As a living cathode, her body becomes positive as it releases electricity. Unknown to Robin, Nalarkia's telepathic powers follows her body's process, turning her physical positive charge into psychological energy, acting like a light aphrodisiac or mild anesthetic. Her enemies, and more commonly animals, who aren't Radonians become calm and docile, and to a certain extent attracted to the young princess. That process was how the Radonians were able to negotiate their way out of most wars for so many years.


	3. Chapter 3: Saramund

The princess was semi conscious in the stasis, her mind running over everything that lead to her being trapped in the Watchtower. Her thoughts went back to her home planet:

Nalarkia was ten years old the first time she snuck out of the royal palace to explore the lives of the common folk. The normal children were out at night playing games until the third moon rose in the Radonian night sky. She played with the boys of the village under the alias Kian, sometimes borrowing their shorts and shirts when she dirtied her only plain dress. She once noted how much smaller their houses were, yet she could not help but notice how well maintained they were with gardens that rivaled the palace's own. The cottages surrounded the main road, flanked on both sides by small markets seling meat, clothing, and goods. There was a sense of happiness that she never got to see in the palace with all the rules and tutors holding her back from playing with everyone else. Her tutors only taught her basic politics, Radonian history, electric and telepathic control, and oratory skills. That left little room for fun, and her sister was the star of that royal world.

Her twin sister, Aikralan, was more of the bookworm, excelling in everything the tutors taught her. More often than not, she would be studying, whether it be the latest scientific research of the fallen sister planet, Krypton, or the historical analysis of the ancestral kings and queens. With her straight and tidy bob, as opposed the Nalarkia's long and wild tendrils, framing a face that mirrored Nalarkia's, Aikralan was the epitome of the perfect princess: obedient, smart, kind, graceful, elegant, and most of all beautiful. Every night, she would patiently listen to her Nalarkia's stories about what happened outside the kingdom, and after every report she would respond, " That's nice Nala, but you have to remember that you have responsibilities as a princess. Don't get too caught up in the activities of the common folk." As time passed, the warnings became more adamant, often accompanied by a guard outside Nala's door. She didn't understand why her sister was determined to lock her in, but she still snuck out every night, projecting images in the guard's mind telepathically to trick him into believing she was sleeping. When she returned home at the rising of the third moon, she sped past her sister's room, completely unaware of the conversations being held behind those doors.

While playing with the other children, Nalarkia became friends with Saramund, an energetic and natural born leader with an affinity for animals. He sported mid-length dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and shining, grass green eyes. He could almost always be found with his white Lalusian mouse that accompanied him with whatever creature took to him that day. As the two became closer, Saramund soon realized "Kian's" true identity, noticing her obliviousness to nearly all forms of fun. He kept her secret and became her close confidant. He was her best friend and amazingly wise for a thirteen year old.

"Don't you think Kian likes Mund?" Some of the children were muttering amongst themselves one day. They unanimously agreed to play a trick on them to get them together. They told Saramund of a strange creature in the forest and, knowing Saramund's love of animals, they urged him to observe the creature. They knew Nala would follow along, because she often stayed with him during any excursion. The two children did not know that they were about to stumble onto as they lost their way through the forest.

In the midst of the forest was the second prince, Nala's second oldest brother, Kranion. His pale hair shone blue in the slight moonlight. He was speaking with the infamous princes of the lower kingdom, Shantum and Lantian. The children could barely hear the teenagers speak over the sound of the whistling insects, but during an interval they heard Kranion say, " So once I put all of this substance in them, I will be the only one left to take the throne? As simple as that?"

" But what of your sisters?" Shantum asked.

She could feel her whole body shaking as she waited in silence behind a bush for her brother's response.

_What about me brother?— What about Ralan? Big brother Tamerate? Mother and father?— What cruel thing are you planning? _All these questions bombarded Nala's mind with each fearful tear.

Then she heard his response, " Take them as your rewards. I don't care what you do with them, as long as I'm king." A demented smirk scrawled its way across his face, making him look like a crazed beast, his eyes hungry with the lust for power. Her heart dropped, the sparks flying from her body as she prepared to lunge at him.

Saramund calmly grabbed her hands, shocking himself, and forced her to dig her fingers into the dirt, grounding herself. She took deep breaths, realizing that if she attacked, her brother's flames would be after them. Once the young men left, the two returned to their friends, the others noticing the tear stains on "Kian's" cheeks. They figured she was rejected and did not ask for an explanation. When the third moon rose and everyone returned home, Nala stayed behind a little and stared at the third moon. Named after the ancient red haired queen, Larenita, she committed each of the red tinted curves to her memory.

Saramund came behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your Highness, if anything happens come to my home on the edge of the forest. Take whoever you can and come. I think I can protect you somehow." He bowed his head before her, thinking through all of the technology his father left behind. He didn't care too much for her family, because her father was the one who placed his father in prison, but he wanted to do as much as he could for this small girl. _Nalarkia, _ _that was her real name, _he thought to himself. He smiled remembering the ancient word her name was derived from, _Nalar-kani, "_the lion of the flowers." He felt that he had to protect this little lion, even if he was just a mere common boy. "I will protect you," he affirmed looking into her golden eyes. He knelt to the ground bowing before her, "I swear it." _There is always _that _if worse came to worst, _he thought.

Nala knelt before him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You don't have to kneel, you know. I'm just me, Nala, no more and no less. Stand." He obeyed her command, rising; despite what she said, she had an authoritative tone that characterized royalty. In one swift motion, she kissed his cheek, and turned down the path.

"I'm counting on you!" she called to him as she ran back through the woods towards the palace.


End file.
